Eamon Fulcher
Eamon Fulcher born 1957 is a cognitive-behavioural psychologist and CEO of Split Second Research, a neuromarketing company based in the UK. He obtained his PhD in the field of neural networks at Imperial College of Science, Technology and Medicine, University of London, under the supervision of Igor Aleksander. He was a research assistant to Alan Baddeley at the Cognition and Brain Sciences Unit at Cambridge. He was a university lecturer from the early 1990s until 2014 and held positions at Goldsmiths College University of London, the University of Worcester, the University of Gloucestershire, the University of Murcia in Spain, the University of the West of England at Bristol, and Arden University. He is one of the world's leading experts in the application of cognitive science, especially implicit reaction time testing, to consumer science. Research His research has focussed on implicit learning and evaluative conditioning (aka evaluative learning), initially with an emphasis on its application to anxiety disorders and its relationship with attentional bias and more recently in understanding consumer beahviour. He has also conducted research on pre-environmental behaviour associated with climate change and research on public attitudes to road safety.http://www.dft.gov.uk/think/ Publications * Fulcher, EP, Mathews A, & Hammerl M. (2008). Rapid acquisition of emotional information and attentional bias in anxious children. Journal of Behaviour Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry, 39, 321-39. * Hammerl, M., & Fulcher, E.P. (2005) Reactance in affective-evaluative learning: Outside of conscious control? Cognition & Emotion, 19, 197-216. * Fulcher, E. P. (2002) The allocation of attention to stimuli imbued with valence through evaluative learning. Proceedings of the Experimental Psychology Conference 2002, Leuvan, Belgium. * Fulcher, E. P. & Hammerl, M. (2001a) When all is revealed: A dissociation between evaluative learning and contingency awareness. Consciousness and Cognition, 10, 524-549. (ISBN 1053-8100/01). * Fulcher, E. P. & Hammerl, M. (2001b) When all is considered: Evaluative learning does not require contingency awareness. Consciousness and Cognition, 10, 567-573. (ISBN 1053-8100/01). * Fulcher, E. P. (2001) Neurons with attitude: A connectionist account of evaluative learning. In S. Moore & M. Oaksford (Eds.) Emotional Cognition: From Brain to Behaviour. Amsterdam: John Benjamin Publishing. * Fulcher, E. P., Mathews, A., Mackintosh, B., & Law, S. (2001) Evaluative Learning and the Allocation of Attention to Emotional Stimuli. Cognitive Therapy and Research, 25 (3), 261-280. (ISSN 0147 5916). * Fulcher, E. P. & Law, S. (1998) The construction of evaluative maps during emotional information processing: evaluative conditioning, attention and anxiety. International Journal of Psychophysiology, 30 (1-2), 207-208. (ISSN 0167 8760). * Mathews, A., Mackintosh, B., & Fulcher, E.P. (1997). Cognitive biases in anxiety and attention to threat. Trends in Cognitive Sciences, 1 (9), pp. 340–345. (ISBN 1364 6613/97). * Fulcher, E. P. & Cocks, R. C. (1997) Dissociative storage systems in human evaluative conditioning. Behaviour Research & Therapy, 35 (1), 1-10. (ISBN 0005 7967/97). Books and book chapters * Fulcher, E. P. (2005). A Guide to Coursework in Psychology. Brighton & Hove: Psychology Press. * Fulcher, E. P. (2003). Cognitive Psychology. Crucial Study Guide Series. Exeter: Learning Matters. * Humphreys, P., Cocks, R., Crampton, C., Fulcher, E., Mahoney, B., & Ward, S. (2001) Exam Revision Notes: AS/A-Level AQA (A) Psychology. Deddington: Philip Allen Updates. (ISBN 0-86003-431-3). References Category:Behaviourist psychologists Category:Learning researchers Category:Living people Category:1957 births